Ranka Lee
is one of the main characters of Macross Frontier and its film adaptation, Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. Ranka began as a waitress at the "Nyan-Nyan" Chinese restaurant, but ultimately aspired to become an idol singer like her hero, the "Galactic Fairy" Sheryl Nome. This led to a professional rivalry between the two that became more personal as they sought the affections of Alto Saotome. Little is known about Ranka's past, as she was too young to understand the tragedy that surrounded her. Ranka is related to Brera Sterne and has pet whom she calls "Ai-kun". Personality & Character Ranka is a lively and upbeat young girl. She is generally optimistic about the future, which serves her well as she slowly realizes her dream to become an idol singer. She would often clash with her guardian Ozma Lee, who can be overprotective to a fault. She develops a crush with Alto Saotome, and would confide with him over her personal and professional frustrations. Ranka unfortunately suffers from post-traumatic stress syndrome, and would often break down upon witnessing combat with the Vajra. This trauma stems to an event in her past that she has never been fully able to recover from. History Early History Ranka was originally born on the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet, the same colony where the UN Spacy first encountered the Vajra. A brutal attack by the Vajra led to the destruction of the entire colony, leaving few survivors. Ranka was one of the few to escape, along with her brother Brera Sterne and Valkyrie pilot Ozma Lee. Ozuma adopted Ranka as his ward, and the two moved to the Macross Frontier colony to begin a new life. Ranka takes up a job as a waitress at the "Nyan Nyan" Chinese resturant, joining her best friend and future classmate Nanase. Frontier Incident In 2059, having bought tickets to see her idol, Sheryl Nome perform at her colony she is very excited, on here way to the concert however she gets lost and ends up in the forest, luckily she meets her love interest after falling and getting sprayed by a sprinkler, uncouncious in his VF-25 Messiah, flying above her, due to her past, the sight of war and the Vajra again hospitalises Ranka from trauma as Ozuma explains to Alto. Relationships *Alto Saotome **Ranka's crush, and personal friend. *Sheryl Nome **Sheryl is Ranka's biggest fan, and the one person she most wishes to emulate. *Ozma Lee **Her overprotective guardian. *Nanase Matsuura **One of Ranka's best friends. The two worked at "Nyan Nyan" restaurant and would later be classmates at Mihoshi Academy. Trivia *According to the director of Macross Frontier, Shōji Kawamori, Ranka is based on Lynn Minmay from the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, in contrast to Sheryl Nome who is based on her movie incarnation. Similarities include being of Chinese descent, working as a waitress at a Chinese restaurant and an aspiring singer/actress. Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:Idols Category:Humans Category:Zentradi Category:Singers Category:Macross F Category:Civilians